I Have Two Evil Grandfathers, What About You?
by Karinamoreno2000
Summary: After a date gone wrong Percy soon finds out that he has not one but two evil grandfathers. So he and the Co. go to Hogwarts! After the TBoO and during TOoP. T for swearing


I don't own anything!

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Percy POV:

The sea breeze washed over me as I was sitting on the beach, waiting for my girlfriend Annabeth to come. For the first time since after the Giant War we left Camp borders. Ya, no one wanted to leave the safety of Camp which is understandable, after a Titan and Mother Earth herself try to take over the world it's not surprising if you become a little paranoid. That's putting it mildly though, one kid from Hecate Cabin thought one of the Athena kids were trying to spy on them. So like any normal magic wielding demigod they sent a couple of changed spiders (bus sized demons *shiver*) after the Athena Cabin. Let's just say things did not end well. After a couple knives thrown and a couple of Cabins burned down ( never am I making the mistake of giving Leo coffee again) we came to a sort of peaceful agreement. Anyways were was I, oh ya my first date since the before Giant War outside of Camp.

'Nothing could go wrong' I thought, the Greeks and the Romans are actually getting along together and together we are stronger than ever. The remaining monsters slithered back into their holes and left as alone for the most part, occasionally we get a weak monster who's to dumb to actually pose a real threat. All in all it was peaceful with the occasional feud between Cabins, sometimes the Greeks and Romans team up against other Cabins/Legions. It's a real good team-building exercise, it really helped convince the Romans to stop calling us traitors and using the word Greek as an insult (Clarrisse didn't take every well when Octavian decided to have his head up his ass that day). Things were great and nothing could ruin this peace.

'Things are finally looking up' I thought to myself with a smile. Apparently the fates were bored that day and decided to prove me very, VERY wrong. It all started when a couple of stick-waving maniacs decided to be the ones to ruin my day.

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

You see demigods all naturally have bad luck but mine was straight up, hands down ladies and gentlemen the shitiest of them all. It all started when seven weirdly dressed people appeared out of literally no where. I glanced around and realized that no one seemed to notice their appear out of thin air trick (thank gods for the Mist). They huddled up together and started to whisper and suspiciously glance at me. Immediately I went on guard and clutched Riptide in my pocket, but the real clincher was when they said my name.

'Monsters' I thought. 'Just peachy' you would think that you could have a normal date with your demigod girlfriend but noo you have to throw in some monsters or else that just too normal. Who ever thought normal was overrated they were definitely a dumb as a rock mortal. While I was musing over how much my life sucked, the monster-people made up their minds and were marching over to me. I quickly surveyed my surroundings, and cursed my bad luck. Mortals were everywhere, I would have to lead them away from them. I turned around and sprinted the Hades out of there and raced off towards the deserted docks. Making it in record time (my wood nymph instructor would be so proud) I uncapped Riptide and sized up my opponents. To say the very least they shocked the Holy Hera out of me. The whole lot of them were holding sticks and some of them looked barely 15. One man was severely scarred and had this crazy prosthetic eye that kept moving all over the place, faster than any demigod's eyes I've seen move and that was saying something. He also had a wooden leg, he reminded me of a war veteran which is strange to say the very least, monsters usually pick better forms than that but I guess this one was unlucky.

"Join the club," I muttered. I actually thought of making one, I even made t-shirts and everything but than Annabeth pointed out that I would have to hold meetings and I just can't sit that still for very long without doing anything or else I just conk out. After the Giant War I decided to have the Achilles Curse again so I could always protect the people I love no matter what. A flash of light startles me out of my thoughts.

"Bloody Hell! It didn't work on him!" said a scrawny, black messy haired teen said. Sure enough as one of the maniacs (this one was a bushy-haired girl) yelled 'Stupid-fly' a red light shot towards me and went splat on my chest. That was handy to know that their weird stick and light tricks didn't effect me.

"Time for Plan B!" yelled a messy appearance man who kind of reminded me of a wolf. Wait a minute Plan B, they thought this through so much they actually had multiple plans! That's just great! Organized monsters, that's exactly what every demigod wishes to get.

"Incarcerous! Slugulus Eructo!" yelled a red-headed boy, emphasis on the boy. Unfortunately for me I was tied up with rope that seemed to have come from the boy's stick. Just as I was about cut through the ropes with Riptide the shadows thickened and promptly spat out Nico. He quickly grabbed me and shadow-traveled me back to Camp.

Nico smirked "I leave you alone for one day and you almost get yourself kidnapped by some crazies!"

I opened my mouth to reply but instead something gross and slimy came out of my mouth and onto Nico's shoes.

"Ugh, Kelphead did those wizards shoot a 'Slugulus Eructo' spell at you, ugh never mind let's get you to Chiron he'll explain everything after you stop puking slugs." Nico remarked with a nauseated look.

"Why did those maniacs have to target me, and how in Hades do you know them?" I groan out, trying to not puke again.

"I have a long history with them and for why they targeted you, you are going to just love the Zeus out of it," chuckled Nico " Because my dear cousin you have another evil granddaddy, and he goes by the name Voldemort."

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hey y'all this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate some guidance and please tell if something doesn't make sense or is plain old terrible. Any who please read and review or else how will I know how I'm doing for a noob! Soo sorry for the cliffy but come on that was so going to happen cuz let's be real that the perfect spot to stop. Oh and I was wondering if that was enough writing or if it was to short cuz I'm not sure how much I should write. So please help the newbie and show some mercy or not it really is your choice. Oh and please request POVS for the next chapter I'm debating either doing Percy or Harry... Anyways please read and review.

P.S. Hey just wanted to explain why the Slugulus Eructo and Incarcerous spell effected Percy. First Incarcerous didn't change Percy, it made the rope tie him up but it wasn't a spell like Accio or Stupify that causes something to happen to his body. For Slugulus Eructo Ron shot it at Percy's Achilles Heel which caused it to effect Percy


End file.
